secretuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Time Travel Tunneling Effect (Story)
Secret: Diary of Dreams-Entry 2782016, also known as The Time Travel Tunneling Effect, is a time travel story extracted from a dream that explores the mechanistic of time travel, dark plots and the struggle for control of the story's ending between the dreamer and the dream. (As usual, the symbol /.../ indicates contents that slip from the memory) Plot /.../ Somewhere at a banquet at a pier side, my family and a friends Syria were preparing for the banquet as usual. Suddenly, there's a fast flying plate of burning steak heading from the stage towards the rear head of Syria, knocking her out. She is then pronounced dead. /.../ Later, I and a cousin ran outside the restaurant, and then we time traveled by holding hands as the scene shift back to some earlier day in the morning. Here we entered a police building like place. We then bring forward a piece of item to the police like people, wearing traditional tall black English police helmets, thus providing enough evidence that prevent Syria's acceptance from being disqualified. We then zip back to the present, a couple of hours after the event when Syria would be killed. We peeked from a window into the restaurant. The mayor is preparing to grant an achievement of excellence to Syria for her good service to the community as an officer. The audience sitting in front of the stages then applauded. Meanwhile I was bewildered on how fast the history change caught up to the present. I then started to think that well perhaps it is not very surprising as ripples typically propagate superluminally anyway. One possibility might be since the ripple is propagating, it is basically in relative motion with us thus time dilation might have allowed the ripple to overshot us. I also started to wonder why our time travel attempt was not cancelled despite we have negated the death of Syria and hence should have negated our reason to time travel. The thought process continues In a grey cloudy void, 3 timeline graphs popped up and I started to wonder why the history changed timeline will be closed into a predestination loop and wonder it is actually the most stable of the structures a timeline can take whenever it is perturbed. I felt confused even further once I realised that the length of the interval of that timeline in a timeline graph with and without the loop are identical, with the ripple need as much time to transverse from A to B in both diagrams, and concluded that I must be missing something important (that act like entropy in the context of time). /.../ A few days later, in a tea house, my family were eating as usual and around us are different high school to primary students eating at other tables. Suddenly, The president and his wife entered the tea house and head to our table. They were planning to have some communication with us in light of our recent achievement. I then felt very uneasy as the students in the whole tea house started acting weird in slow motion. My suspicion is confirmed when the first camera flash from a phone was seen. No longer can remain calm, I angrily head to one of the primary school girl, and demand angrily at her to stop and take out the photos. "Why should I?" she angrily and tauntingly stood firm and yelled in a gangster fashion. "You are making the situation worse", sister said, and indeed the frequency of camera flashes increase. I then started charging to another glasses girl who is wearing a pink and white based school uniform and said "I knew you are going to sell all of this to the media outlets, I have been keeping an eye on all of these so don't try to fool me!" Most of the students quickly ran away with a taunting laugh with the cameras still on their hands, leaving behind me standing in a hopeless fashion. Meanwhile, sensing the disruption, the president and his wife apologies to my family, cancelled the meeting and they quickly left. /.../ At night at the hotel room, I was thinking about the events, still quite emotionally frustrated. I regret that if I am just a bit more tempered, things might not have been out of control. I initially planned to undo the attempt of me and and my cousin saving Syria by stopping out past selves, but as the thought goes on, the topic of the fundamental limit of altering history is visited. In a cutscene, showing a small neighbourhood of an event, one can go back to before the history change took place to undo it, but for every screw up means you need to go further back to undo the previous one. Likewise, one can also undo the effect of the history change by landing just ahead of the history change and divert the ripple back to the original trajectory by causing another history change, but that will mean again for every screw up you need to go later in the future to fix it. Suddenly, on facebook, I saw a message which mentioned who will be responsible for the next attacks. They are all cartoon mascots with a red dot glowing eye in black eye sockets. One of these is a person dressed in a Mario mascot. /.../ The next day, our family are preparing to ride a rocket to space along with other passengers. We first assembled ourselves at one of the two tall elevators (which are designed such that when the cylindrical elevator basket lowers, there will be 3 columns of fire emitted downwards from the 3 pillars that surrounds the circular centre, imitating rocket launches. Up at some observatory point looking out into blackness, I thought I was in space and I and found the vacuum itself smells horrible (It smells like oblivion and being in a soundproof room, as if the air gets very thin for just one breath). We then quickly passed by an automatic glass door indoors, and then out again as we approached the balcony facing into the blackness. Suddenly the blackness turned into a cityscape and wind started to blow from left to right. Tuns out we are not in space yet and the rectangular steel baskets where more than hundred of people are standing now, is where we will wait for our rocket. Turning around, I saw that Mario mascot that is warned by the message yesterday. I then silently whispered to my aunt that to be careful of the Mario guy. A few moments later, I received a series of messages, all from a person with a shady avatar. He is asking homework as usual but suddenly another pile of messages came in. A now dark blue T shirt guy now appeared. In a series of messages, he is revealed to be the mastermind of all the recent misfortunes that happened, (The following descriptions accompanied with a cutscene) such as how he arranged the burning steak so that it will be thrown and (would have) murdered Syria, he is the girl in pink school uniform in the presidential visit and he is planning to bomb the space station with everyone on board via Mario. A quick search on facebook located the name of the mastermind: Su bb Yuki. More messages from the shady avatar appeared, some of them written in red words asking "why I don’t respond, are you responding now?!", in a threatening fashion. Alarmed, I then quickly told my aunt about it and showing the phone. My aunt however think I am delusional as there are no messages from that guy in my chat history other than some microbiology discussion snippets. I then felt even more alerted as he had deleted the chat records (and I blamed myself that next time I should quickly take a photo of the messages upon seeing them). Somewhere in the distance, as the environment also started be surrounded with bluish violet clouds, isolating only our steel basket, I heard maniacal laugh. A translucent figure was seen sitting on one of the benches. It's Su bb Yuki! Feeling so despaired, I planned to end my life by jumping off the basket, but then a couple of visions stopped me doing so. This include how when I jumped to my death, there's a water splash just to the right of where I landed, which represents Su bb Yuki escaped the overboard by "jumping into the ocean". I then started to time travel a few seconds earlier (for every step I walk in space, I go back one second). To my horror, I saw Su bb Yuki standing just to the right of me as we move almost in unison towards the doorway at the back of the basket (Our actions are identical, almost lockstep except he lagged me by only a couple of milliseconds). Another vision kicks in with the voice of Su bb Yuki saying that I and him are connected, if one dies, so is the other. There's another vision showing me impaled him with a knife, and then I too dissipated into dark purple crumbs. I then decided to time travel back a day earlier in the afternoon, boarded a flying taxi and then told the woman to drove me to the top of the hotel building where I stayed. At times the car was oriented almost vertically as it tries to climb towards the top of the building. The driver said it is almost to the limit while I urged her to keep pushing forward and we are almost there. Eventually, after circling around the building as we move up, I finally reached the bedroom (now lights out and too, isolated in greyish cloud space). Standing in the centre of the room, I quickly raise my palm forward and started to focus (this is how we time travel in this dream). It's very tense but eventually a blasting noise occurs and I fade away from the hotel room into a place with lighter gray clouds, I then realised I have successfully pulled off something that most think it is impossible, that is, to time travel within a time travel. Still focused and determined, I quickly ran to our ally the time witch, who was frozen in place inside a cyber looking ring made of translucent parallelograms (She was tricked by Su bb Yuki into running into her past self, this causes a paradox and froze her in time). I gave her a push. This breaks the paradox and she can now move again. I then head to the left of the scene as I tried to push through a strong wind. Eventually I found myself back to the tea house, now grayscale and time is stopped in my perspective. I then quickly removed all cameras from the students and /.../ before I left the scene. The scene resumes again in color and this time history has changed and the president's meeting can proceed without my family being threaten by the students taking photos of us and selling to newspapers. I also traveled to the rocket scene and stopped the Mario mascot. Shown in a quick succession of scenes one by one, I have foil all the plans of Su bb Yuki in its tracks hence saving my future, past and present. Travelling back to the present, I enjoyed the sunrise as we wait to board the rocket to space. Timeline graph Instruction: Start from the leftmost end (in the region marked with "forgot"), proceed as if history is the red version and always move towards the right. Whenever loops that go back in time are encountered, follow them (Red will become white) When time traveled back and encountered the first silver dot, follow the arrows and continue left to the border while wrapping screen within the dotted rectangles. Follow the arrows from the largest to the smallest rectangle until END is reached. Time travel geometries * Incursions: Jumping to the future or past * Gradual time travel: Lockstep scene where each step forward in space is one second backwards in time * Mutable histories: Two major versions of history marked in red and white * Rubber banding time travel: Time travelers can only stay in the past for a limited amount of time before being forcibly booted back to their present * Nested time travel: Represented by the region of time travel within the dotted rectangles, time travel that occurs while the time traveler had not finished the previous time travel. This phenomenon has the same name as the story title. * Elimination resolution of paradox: If a paradox occurs, involved entity became frozen in time and isolated from the native timeline.